


Personal History

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Fred and FP talk things out and reconnect.





	

Fred and FP were having a drink in Fred’s office after work. Things had actually been alright between them lately. 

“Hey, I think we should, um…” Fred said. FP was ready to jump up and pull his clothes off as soon as he heard the gentle hesitation in Fred’s voice. But, he ended up saying, “...talk about things.”

“Talk about things?” FP asked. He laughed and asked, “Why would we do that? We’re getting along. Why poke that bear?”

“Because even though we’re getting along because we sit and don’t really talk… I don’t feel like you’ve actually forgiven me,” Fred said.

FP furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I’m never going to forgive you.”

Fred stared at him, surprised.

“Did you really think that was on the table?” FP asked.

Fred sighed. “I did what I had to do in reaction to the fact that I was partnered with someone who was putting the business in jeopardy by stealing and--”

“This is your idea of asking for forgiveness? The usual speech about how it was my fault and I deserved it?” FP asked.

Fred shook his head. “No. That’s-- I don’t want to have that conversation again.” After a second, he said, “I guess I just have trouble accepting that you see what I did as truly unforgivable.” 

“I made a lot of mistakes,” FP said. “But, they weren’t personal. I’d never betray you.”

Fred couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t think stealing from someone, messing with their business, dragging them down with you is a betrayal?”

“It’s different,” FP murmured.

“Why? Because I just always have to be the bigger man and you always get infinite chances?” Fred asked. 

“Because I never stopped loving you,” FP said.

Fred stared at him and slowly frowned. 

“That’s why it’s different,” FP said. 

“I just… I just felt like I had to sever things between us,” Fred said. “I felt like I had to.”

“Yeah, I know what you felt,” FP said, staring at the ground. 

Fred watched him sitting there, staring at the ground and clenching his jaw. “I’m sorry,” he said.

FP looked at him with surprise. From that look, Fred realized for the first time that he must not have said he was sorry before, or at least not really meant it.

“I know it was my fault, Fred,” FP said. His lip trembled hard as he tried to fight back tears. Eventually, the tears came. “I do know that,” he said again. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Fred stood up and pulled FP’s head against his chest. He petted FP’s hair and let him sob. 

FP managed to get it together and immediately felt embarrassed. “I don’t know what all that was,” he said. Fred handed him a handkerchief and he stood up as he quickly wiped his face. 

Fred lovingly kissed him. FP kissed back excitedly. But, after a minute, he pulled away. He took a step back, embarrassed. “Are you doing this because you pity me?” 

Fred gave him a little smile. He stepped closer to him and put a hand on his ass. “More like… because I cannot believe you’ve gotten even hotter over the years.”

FP grinned as Fred felt his ass up. FP walked over to Fred’s desk and leaned against it.

Fred walked over and pulled his shirt off. He ran a hand down him admiringly, then frowned when he noticed the South Side Snakes tattoos. 

FP tensed up, wondering if this would start a new argument between them. Fred decided to let it go for now. He patted FP’s shoulder and said, “Turn around, babe.”

FP turned around, putting his hands on Fred’s desk and sticking his ass up. Fred pulled FP’s pants and underwear down. He got on his knees and started licking FP’s asshole hard. 

“Oh my God, Fred,” he said in a low groan. “That’s amazing.” 

Fred kept rimming him hard for a minute, then he stood up and slapped his ass. He went over to his file cabinet and took out a box of condoms.

“You keep condoms in your office?” FP teased. 

Fred rolled his eyes and said, “I have them just in case.”

“Mmhmm. How many people have bent over this desk?” FP asked.

“Shut up,” Fred said playfully. He spanked FP again, then undressed and put the condom on. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” FP said excitedly.

Fred started gently pushing into him.

FP closed his eyes and moaned. It had been about twenty years since he’d felt Fred-- or anyone-- inside him. The feeling brought on a rush of nostalgia. He reached back and grabbed Fred’s hand, holding it to his chest and squeezing it.

“You feel so good, babe,” Fred said. He kissed FP’s neck.

Fred pushed deep into him.

FP moaned. “You can do that harder,” he said.

Fred grinned. He knew that when FP said that he always really meant it. He gripped FP’s hips and started pushing back and forth hard inside him.

FP moaned and said, “Fuck, Fred. That feels so good.”

“You’re so sexy,” Fred said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Did you say you’re proud of me?” FP asked. He was amused, but also did find it oddly sexy.

“Well, I am proud of you,” Fred said. He pushed deep into FP and moaned. “And you have a really nice ass.”

He reached around to jerk FP off while he kept fucking him hard.

FP groaned. “Oh my God, Fred,” he said.

“You want to come for me, baby?” Fred asked. 

FP moaned and threw his head back as he came.

Fred thrust into him a couple more times before he pushed deep inside him and came. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out. 

He returned to FP and wrapped his arms around him.

“I would’ve agreed to talk things out way sooner if I knew that’s what you meant,” FP said, grinning at him. 

Fred rolled his eyes. “I hope some of the actual conversation sunk in as well,” he said.

FP shrugged, giving Fred a little smile. 

Fred patted FP’s ass and then said, “I love you, FP.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” he said.


End file.
